Sakura Trees Even Love Stoic Guys
by Vikeeta
Summary: Mayu is back from Spain after 5 years away from her family. As she expected, both her mother and her older sister still hate her. Will attending Ouran make her fall for one very special and stoic Host Club member?
1. Chapter 1

MIKA'S SISTER

Mika sat at the table, in between Tamaki and Haruhi. Tamaki was praising her elegance while drinking coffee, his eyes closed, resuming his position as the most important senpai, the King of Hosts. Haruhi looked thoughtful, or just… bored. They were her two favourite hosts. Tamaki was charming and the other was a very pretty boy she liked to have near. Little did she know the two of them actually loved one another and that Haruhi was, in fact, a girl.

She looked at the rest of the room, where the ladies chatted to the delightful students who played this game called the Host Club. Hani-senpai was currently eating strawberry cake, his bunny next to him and Mori-senpai, with his stoic expression, watching intently over his cousin, controlling the ingest of sweets, while a few girls giggled and cooed. In a corner, the twins Hikaru and Kaoru played the "Who's who?" game, mischievous grins on their all too similar faces. Kyoya was using his laptop. He caught her eye and smiled at her.

"I've heard your younger sister will be joining us soon" he commented, making her frown. He knew everything about everybody, but this was information not even some members of the family knew. How had he… never mind. She returned a stiff smile.

"Always avant-garde, Kyoya-senpai. Yes, I'm afraid she will be coming here starting next week" she answered.

"Afraid?" repeated Haruhi, returning from her daze "Don't you like your sister, Mika-san?"

"She's a disgrace for the family. Vulgar, commoner-loving, with scandalous male characteristics… No, she's not fit to wear the name Yasuzu" her voice was bitter.

"And yet we've received information that she's your father's favourite" the twins said at the same time.

"My father has stupid likings. Mayuko is clever and accomplished, but many of the things she dedicates time to are extremely un-lady-like" Mika's tone was becoming more irritated as minutes went by. She was normally a very calm girl, mediocre in her studies, but had a special arrogance because she knew she was going to inherit her mother's businesses. It was obvious she envied her sibling for all she was, and had adopted the same position as her mother: despising Mayuko.

"Yasuzu Mayuko, 16 years old, born 14th April 1992, Aries, said to be indisputably beautiful" recited Kyoya "Knows fluent Spanish, English and German, can also speak a little Arabic and Russian. Expert in karate, judo and kendo, composer, singer and lead guitar of 'Just in Time', honour student… she's got a flawless record" he was very impressed, and so was the rest of the club. On the other hand, Mika looked positively pissed off. Yes, her sister was amazing, but she had had the time. Mika, on the other hand, being the eldest, had to attend never ending business studies and economy lessons, study hard, while Mayuko had the photographic memory she had tried to achieve. One look at a page and she could say it word for word. Perfect studying capabilities. A face models would kill to have and an equally attractive body. Mika was cute, pretty, even, but nowhere near her younger sister, who had their grandma's legendary beauty. And because of this, and because of Mayu's merry character, so sweet, so caring, she hated her. And her being back, after five years of peace, was disturbing and horrible news. Her otou-san's favourite. She cringed.

"Yasuzu-san, your sister is arriving in half an hour to the Tokyo Airport. The car awaits you" the driver said from the door.

When she went through the doors, luggage in her hands, everyone looked at her awestruck. She had been a lovely child. But now… not even photographs paid her justice. Her slender body was covered in a white tank top and low-waist jeans fitted her slim legs perfectly, half torn. In her hands, the Ray Ban rocker sun glasses. Hanging from her neck a silver chain with a guitar pick. Everything about Mayu screamed "Star!" Her green eyes shone excitedly upon seeing her family. Not caring about anything, she ran to her father and waited for his approval, curtsying ever so gently. He kissed her forehead with infinite love. Her mother showed no emotion, just nodded. Mayu's expression faltered a little, but lit up again when her older brother, an important doctor, winked at her and grinned. Mika twitched her lips. It was almost insulting, how this stupid, unworthy girl had ended up with such magnificent features. Sharp, emerald eyes, tanned skin, full lips and glossy, black hair, tied in a loose pony tail and hanging down her back made her a sight. She looked much more Spanish than Japanese. The youngest of the family, the twins Akane, leader of the middle school football team, and Asumi, the gentle girl, lounged at her, excited to see her.

Inside the car, while Akane and Asumi questioned her about Spain, Mika looked through the window. Her sister's Japanese was still perfect.

"So, what's Ouran like?" she asked.

"Preppy, but it's got a cool dojo and many of the people are nice" Akane answered.

"You've got a Host Club in the High School section. Tamaki is so dreamy!" exclaimed Asumi, who held a passion for boys.

"And Morinozuka's personality is so respectable" added the male twin again.

"I don't think you'll be interested in the Host Club, though, Mayu-chan" Mika interrupted, earning a glare from her younger siblings.

"Why not?" Mayu was at a loss for words.

"Well… they're boys. And I'm sure you're not into them, are you, now?" Mika's sneer was enough to set Mayu on fire.

"It hasn't been an hour yet since my feet touched Japan and you're already having a go at me? I'm not a lesbian, though I see nothing wrong with it whatsoever. I like boys, and I even dated one back in Spain. I don't care that you don't like me, Mika-san, but you're not bullying me like you used to do back then when we were kids. Forget about it!"

The inside of the car went suddenly silent. It was only children in there, but they felt a new flame in her. A new decision not to let anybody pick on her. Strength. Power. And a will to meet at Ouran her final destiny.

* * *

**This is the first chapter to my first Ouran fic. The pairing, upon seeing the title, is quite obvious. I'm a little impatient but I've gotta learn to develop my stories in a natural way. If I had my way, they would get together in the first chapter... but that wouldn't be worth reading. Let's see if I can keep up! Review please!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

HOSTS MEET MAYU

On the next day, when Mika woke up and looked out the window, she found Mayu training. It was a Saturday morning and here was her younger sister kicking the air while the twins clapped admiringly. WHAT WAS THE HELL WRONG WITH THIS STUPID GIRL? Didn't she have jet lag… something? She was a freak, a weird child, an alien… not normal AT ALL!

Mika fell on her bed, tired beyond comparison, and went back to sleep. She would prepare the meeting at noon. She was feeling too… she wasn't feeling, directly.

Sunday passed slowly, with two meetings to decide the future of one of the corporations that worked with the Yasuzu family. She made a suitable deal, getting the better part of the agreement. Her mother watched proudly from behind. Mika would be a perfect heiress.

And Monday morning the eldest daughter went to the kitchen to find her sister dressed up in the male uniform. She couldn't bear it anymore. Her high pitched scream was ear piercing, yet Mayu remained still. When she stopped shouting, her sibling coldly said:

"We're going to be late, and you just left me half deaf. If that was your intention, congrats" as she marched to the car.

When they reached the school, Mika was quick to get out of the limousine, nearly tripping, with the urge to get away from her sister. She couldn't escape the fact that they were family, but she was decided to make sure everyone knew how much she despised Mayu.

"Isn't that your sister, Mika-san?" asked one of her friends. She turned around in time to watch her hop out of the car, her suitcase under one arm, her left hand inside her pocket.

"Wow, she's classy!"

"The nerve to wear the male outfit, it's perfect for her! She looks so _good_ in it"

"I'd like to look like her"

Mika ran to the building. 'You are going to regret this attention, little sis, just you wait'.

Kaoru watched Mayu intently, while blushing. She was walking across the corridors non-chantantly. The twins approached her.

"Are you lost?"

"A bit" she replied, embarrassed. They smiled at her, and she answered back with one of her own, a shy, small grin.

"We're you headed? Oh, that's our Lord's classroom. Here, let us guide you. This school is too big, and you might get lost again. We wouldn't want that to happen, you could end up in the Dark Magic Club, and that's a seriously nasty place".

A loud moan came from behind them, but Hikaru and Kaoru just stared at him with an eyebrow arched. It was a tall, lanky boy with a black cloak over him. On his hand he had a cat doll.

"Meet the idiot Nekozawa-san and his toy Beelzenev" they said.

"Why are you dressed in black, if it's such a lovely morning?" she asked curiously. He blushed.

"The sun is lethal for me" he whispered.

"That's such a pity" she clicked her tongue "The sun's beautiful! So warm and nice! But if you can't come out to see me, I'll go to your club to see you! You seem sweet!"

The twins were highly amused. This girl was the most non-prejudiced person ever, talking to the scary, dark Nekozawa like that. He seemed to think the same, because he was backing down.

"I don't like being called sweet! I prefer cunning, malicious, evil!"

"You seriously think I'm going to agree to call you whatever you like, right? You haven't proven that you're those things! I'll stick to sweet and cute while!" she said.

They all saw now past her façade. She was going to call him all those nicknames just to get on his nerves and play around with him. She was just joking.

"WE LIKE YOU!" the twins yelled. She grinned and shook hands with them.

"So, can I be part of the annoying club now?"

"Honour member! President!" they exclaimed, as they let out tears of joy. In the school, they had had yet to find someone as mischievous as them. This student, while innocent in some ways, was going to prove a great companion, because she was subtle, ironic and perfect for the job. She blushed happily and they continued their way to the classroom. When they arrived they pointed at Tono and Kyoya, who were chatting. Well, Tamaki was chatting. Kyoya was half-listening and half-restraining himself from murdering his best friend. He could be a royal pain in the neck.

"Hey, Lord! Shadow King!" the twins called.

Kyoya quickly put a beam on his face, and that, together with the gleam of his glasses, gave Mayu a huge shiver. Tamaki got on his feet, walked decisively up to her and said:

"Such a beautiful lady cannot go with twits around the school. I'll have to show you around myself, dear princess."

Mayu started laughing at his display. It was hilarious, he reminded her of her friend Helena back in Spain. She was also such a drama queen! And now, this blond, popular guy struck the same pose as she usually did and told her such silly things.

"I was not looking for that reaction, but it is welcome too! It's like a waterfall, a lovely sound dripping self-confidence and power!"

"Oh, please, stop!" she giggled, drying her eyes. How funny this guy was! No wonder he was a charmer, he could make girls laugh with his princely act.

A clearing of throat caught their attention. Mika was at the door, her eyes raging as she took in Tamaki's hand holding her sister's. Mayu made the Host King release her immediately, but it was too late.

"Tamaki-senpai, you should not touch her. You might get infected from her unworthiness" her voice was icy cold. Mayu's eyes started filling up with tears, but she fought hard not to spill one, not to give her cruel sibling the pleasure of humiliating her in front of a whole new class. She didn't want to be remembered as the girl who had wept because of a comment.

Kyoya admired her when she saw her clenched fists and her supreme efforts, and then looked with disgust. He'd never liked Mika; she was one of these people who went to the club just because she got plenty of attention there, far away from lessons and grades, where only her mind counted. She could be the queen, the most popular girl, and nobody would mention her mediocrity. Only he would mind about it, but being the perfect host meant not to offend the customers in any single way.

The bell rang and the twins and Mika left for their lessons. Kyoya offered his hand to Mayu and led her to the desk right next to his. Tamaki could not believe his eyes. The Ootori Benjamin was known for his coldness, his hatred for emotions, and here he was, being a gentleman. He cried tears of relief.

"At last some love" he murmured. Kyoya raised his head and flashed him an annoyed smile, one that said one-word-and-you'll-be-toast. 'He's still the Ice Prince'

Mayu tried to put on a sweet smile for everybody. After all it wasn't their fault that her sister was so bitchy. There were a couple of girls who gave her a warm welcome, some who just envied her a little and a pair who did so openly.

She sighed. It would be a long day.

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
